<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agape by Nixo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593374">Agape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixo/pseuds/Nixo'>Nixo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pointless, Safe Show, Sharing a Bed, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life? maybe?, Suggestive Ending?, Tenderness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixo/pseuds/Nixo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agape (aɡəpā): unconditional love; the highest form of love a person may feel or be given</p><p>Felix considered himself absolutely lucky to have Hyunjin, to be able to wake up every morning to see a person he loves relaxed and peaceful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just inspired by Nicholas Britell’s song Agape from If Beale Street Could Talk. I think this just ended up being a stream of consciousness but this song has been giving me a lot of feelings and inspiration. I thought I would share! Shout out to my bitch AK for proofing this too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As was normal, Felix woke up first. Neither of them were morning people, but Felix was never one to require multiple people to wake him. Hyunjin definitely was. But it didn’t matter today; Felix could go right back to the warm cocoon of sleep because today was a day off, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a well-deserved break. They had been working hard for weeks at this point to keep having memorable performances and hopefully continue gaining Stays. It all will be rewarding as long as they keep focusing on the goal: more recognition and accomplishments. Felix had started relying heavily on that goal recently, his vision slowly becoming nearsighted. He had his members to support him, but it was still hard sometimes to continue hoping for success that might never come. He knew that Stays were trying their hardest, but his insecurities about not being enough would occasionally rear their nasty little heads and make him look at his past mistakes instead of the future rewards they could achieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low hum next to him pulled him back to the present. Right, he was still supposed to be asleep; they have a break day with no plans but to relax. And Hyunjin had attached himself to Felix last night since they could go to sleep whenever they wanted, without the threat of suffering from exhaustion during practice later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had forgotten that Hyunjin was wrapped around him, an arm thrown haphazardly over his low stomach and a leg slung across his thighs. Soft huffs were coming from Hyunjin’s lips as his chest continued to rise and fall in deep sleep, the soft morning sunlight just barely allowing Felix to see the delicate features on his face. Gently, he brought a hand up to push Hyunjin’s long bangs off his face, stopping the strands from tickling his nose. Felix considered himself absolutely lucky to have Hyunjin, to be able to wake up everyday to see him relaxed and peaceful. He himself is able to relax when he sees someone he loves looking serene and undisturbed, a rare and treasured occurrence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun continued to rise, rays peeking through the window and blinds, casting the room in a warm light. Felix rolled his body closer to Hyunjin’s chest and tucked his head into his body. He dragged a hand under Hyunjin’s oversized sleep shirt, resting it above his heart to feel the life beneath his fingertips. Hyunjin released another low hum as Felix settled again, arm tightening slightly with an open palm pressing gently into Felix’s lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix wanted to exist in moments like this forever. Time could disappear and he would be happy to spend eternity wrapped in this position, wrapped around his lover in serene silence. Logically, he knew these moments weren’t meant to last a lifetime; he needed to experience all the other moments that make him shine brightest. But he still wishes he could magically snap his consciousness here when things got overwhelming and he craved peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment broke when Felix heard a cupboard in the kitchen slam closed, by accident if the low curse that followed was anything to go by. He could feel Hyunjin’s heart startle, beating faster than it had a moment ago. He would wake soon, and then the day could begin, most likely to be filled with cuddling and movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin groaned and pushed his face into the curve of Felix’s neck, looking for a hiding place from the sunlight bathing the room. His breathing was no longer as slow as it normally is in sleep, and Felix knew morning had truly come; the tranquility was over and a new adventure could begin. Another bang echoed from the kitchen as a pot or pan was slammed onto the stove. Hyunjin huffed rather loudly as Felix stifled a giggle; Hyunjin really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t like mornings and hated them even more when something forcibly woke him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another aggravated huff, Hyunjin moved just enough away from Felix to stretch his arms into the air and push his legs down to arch his back. He left one arm in the air, rolling his wrist slowly to bring blood flow to the joint again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix walked his fingers up Hyunjin’s arm until he could see the shadow on the wall from the morning sunlight when he clasped their hands together, palm to palm. Hyunjin sighed happily, his eyes still closed with sleep as a tender smile awakened his cheeks. If Felix were a poet, he would describe the dark halo of hair surrounding Hyunjin as the product of heavenly love, a love that Hyunjin creates every day just for him to witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Hyunjin greeted barely above a whisper, lips nearly touching Felix’s neck from his position. Felix felt warm all over when his breath met his skin, the movement of air bringing him more into the waking world than the banging in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning my love,” Felix responded quietly, his focus now on untangling himself enough to fully face Hyunjin. “Did you sleep enough? I wasn’t expecting you to wake up this early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin closed his eyes again as Felix tucked his hair behind his ears once more. “Ask me again in 2 hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix giggled lightly as he pulled Hyunjin into his chest, cradling his head. “You can sleep for 2 more hours; we have no plans today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hummed from his new position nearly fully on top of Felix, hips now bracketed by strong thighs. He kissed Felix’s wrist lightly once Felix began to run his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp along the way. The room was bright at this point, the blinds doing nothing to block the invading morning light and the resulting shadows it cast throughout the room. The ambient noise in the dorm was slowly rising to normal daytime levels around them, but Felix and Hyunjin stayed in their bubble. Soon, someone- most likely Changbin- is going to come barging in, demanding that they both come out to the common area and be sociable. But for now, Felix is content to continue resting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hyunjin mumbled into the wrist in front of him, lips brushing gently against the skin. Felix kissed the crown of his head in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you unconditionally,” Felix spoke genuinely, hoping to articulate exactly how he felt in the moment. It must have worked because he felt lips on his own a second later, a genuine smile moving in tandem with his own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>